


Toni you are really huge

by Marcelo_BobHair



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcelo_BobHair/pseuds/Marcelo_BobHair
Summary: ABO设定，德国国家队比赛结束后聚会上宽宽发现歪歪没有来参加……





	Toni you are really huge

刚刚结束一场胜利的国家队比赛的克罗斯随着大家一起去参加聚会，他拿了杯香槟喝了一口和遇到的熟人聊上两句。他来来回回走了几遍也没见到罗伊斯，这让他很奇怪。打他手机也不接，担心也随之慢慢笼罩在他的心头上。克罗斯最终放下酒杯，简单的解释说自己太累了，然后马上赶回酒店房间。 他不知道罗伊斯为什么没有来参加聚会，也不知道他去哪了，但是直觉告诉他应该回到酒店的房间，这是一位Alpha对自己的Omega的直觉。 打开房门，扑面而来的橙花味因浓郁显的有些呛鼻，伴随着浴室传来的流水声让克罗斯感觉自己像是被定住的木偶一样，Alpha本能的反应让他的理智被燃烧着。他深呼吸一口，缓缓放出自己雪松味的信息素去安慰自己的Omega。 “Marco？”克里斯一边打开浴室门一边喊罗伊斯 “嗯啊…唔……Toni……”映入眼帘的是赤身坐在放满水的浴缸里面的罗伊斯。 他正在用手指解决自己一波接一波的热潮，身上还披着克罗斯没换下多久的球衣。 克罗斯吞了吞口水，将人儿从水里抱起来，释放着自己的信息素安慰着罗伊斯，淡淡的清香溶解着有些呛鼻的味道。 克罗斯看着身体透红的罗伊斯吻上了那诱人的薄唇，灵巧的舌头撬开对方的齿贝，侵略着口腔里的每一寸直到后者不够换气而发出声音才作罢。克罗斯用剩余的理智把罗伊斯身上的水擦干净后二人双双跌进了柔软的床上。 感受到热潮再次来临的罗伊斯情不自禁的将双腿缠到了克罗斯的腰上“Toni……快进来，快。” 但是后者却并不急于开始，他用手指慢慢进入Omega不断流水的后穴，在肠壁上耐心按摩着。另一面则轻轻啃着性感的锁骨 “嗯……哈…”罗伊斯敏感的身体面对克罗斯不断的刺激不堪一击。他继续向下游走，有些粗暴的咬了咬胸前的红缨，不算温柔的力度让其轻微破了点儿皮儿。这突如其来的快感让罗伊斯不禁紧缩了后穴，体液更多的流了出来。克罗斯继续探索着，很快就找到了一个小点，他轻轻的按了按引的身下的人不由自主的抖了抖并且忍不住喊了出来。 “啊哈……Toni～左边也要。”罗伊斯将左胸向克罗斯的方向凑了凑。 “Marco，你说你想要什么？”克罗斯坏心的捏了捏前列腺。 “啊……Marco……Marco想被Toni咬，想……想被Toni狠狠的操！呜……想被Toni操射…”罗伊斯快被热潮逼的理智无存，橙花味的信息素再次浓烈起来。 这话对克罗斯来说无疑是理智崩盘的临界点，他下身早就硬的不像话了。他用温润的口腔吸允着罗伊斯胸前的挺立，在后穴里的手指不断刺激着凸起的那点 “嗯啊…啊……哈，Toni，我要到了，啊……”最终罗伊斯今夜的第一次射在了克罗斯精壮的小腹上。罗伊斯绿色的眼睛上像是蒙着一层薄薄的雾气，克罗斯脑子里的弦“啪”的一声断了，他抽出自己的手指，三下五除的将衣物扯掉，将自己的性器对着仍有液体流出的穴口顶了进去。害怕伤害到自己的Omega，克里斯还是慢慢的进入，被温暖的肠壁包裹着的感觉让克罗斯不禁又涨了一圈。下一波热潮如期而至，顶的克罗斯差点没忍住，看了看又有了抬头迹象的小罗伊斯他开始尝试着抽动，每一次都向深处撞去，很快就碰上了敏感点，二人都出了和很多汗。罗伊斯觉得自己意识已经不清晰了，他此时此刻直接的很爽，要到达高潮时他几乎叫着喊出来:“oh～Toni！You are really huge！God！”紧接着他就射了出来。 “等等，Marco，你刚刚说什么？”克罗斯对突如其来的夸赞？有一丝懵比，他停下了身下的动作。 “嗯……？huge……”罗伊斯几乎瘫软在床上不想动一下，他简单回顾了一下刚刚自己的嘴都干了些什么，发现好像也没什么不对的，于是就挑了重点重复一下。 “Marco，你喜欢吗？”克罗斯嘴角挑起一个有些邪魅的笑容 “oh～我简直爱死了！你快点儿继续！”罗伊斯不满的扭了扭腰。 克罗斯心满意足的继续动作，手上轻轻抚摸着罗伊斯的腺体，摩挲着。很快，他用舌头轻舔，嘴唇慢慢包住，牙齿刺破皮肤，淡淡的血腥味被二人交融的信息素覆盖。Alpha信息素的注入让Omega的生殖腔不再紧闭，罗伊斯张大了双腿的角度示意克罗斯的深入。克罗斯咬了咬罗伊斯的耳朵，用力一顶进入到Omega的生殖腔。绿色的眼睛里不禁涌出一些生理泪水，随之而来的快感让这点疼痛被忘到九霄云外。 克罗斯吻了吻自家小火箭眼角的泪珠，数次深入，克罗斯的性器在生殖腔里成结，他很快退出了生殖腔射在了甬道内，罗伊斯也又一次经历了高潮。他疲惫是依在克罗斯的身上，用柔软的金发蹭着克罗斯结实的胸膛。 “为什么不告诉我？”克罗斯揉了揉怀里的软毛 “不想影响聚会啊，大家都那么开心。”罗伊斯小声说。 “怎么会呢？你才是我心里最重要的那一个，下次一定要告诉我，不准自己躲起来难受，我会担心。” “嗯，知道啦！我好累……” “你休息吧，剩下的交给我，晚安。”克罗斯在罗伊斯头上印下一吻。 “安。” 次日 －－－－－－ 罗伊斯一睁眼看见的便是那熟悉的蓝眼睛 “早安，Toni”克罗斯没有回话而是轻轻的在他嘴唇上亲了一下。 “走吧，今天虽然不训练但我们还是要吃早饭的。”罗伊斯的肚子很配合的叫了叫，他撒娇一般的要克罗斯把他从床上拉起来，克罗斯笑了笑一把把他抱了下来。 收拾好自己的二人一开门就看了隔壁的诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯，他俩都用一种不可描述的笑容看着他俩，罗伊斯很懵比的和他们打了招呼。等到餐厅里，穆勒一看就罗伊斯下来就开始说 “oh，今天的面包好huge啊，是不是Mesut？” 厄齐尔意味深长的看了罗伊斯一眼，他选择了点头。 “Manuel，今天的面包真的好huge”后赶来的胡梅尔斯看了一眼穆勒瞬间明白了什么。诺伊尔则一边坐下一边点头说是。 看看大家意味深长的表情，罗伊斯的脸有点儿红，他气的扭过头喊“呀！你们真是……！” 而我们的幕后“工作人员”克罗斯，却面带微笑镇定的坐下，自然的拿了面包开始吃。最后，他拉过了还在气头上的小火箭当众亲亲，罗伊斯没脾气的坐在椅子上享受着不是很糟的早餐。


End file.
